Storyline 13: Technologic
"Technologic" is the thirteenth episode of Kirby Vs. Shy Guy. It contains strips #99-122 in the series. In this episode, Kirby and Yoshi buy special goggles from Duss T. Characters Present *Kirby *Yoshi *Duss T. *General Guy *General Guy's Army *Johnson (debut) *Stevens (debut) *Moore (debut) *Spear Guys (cameo) *Abby (cameo) *Boo (debut) *Bird (debut) *Dry Bones (debut) *Bigger Boo (debut) *Lakitu (debut) *Bulborb (debut) *Reminox (debut) (cameo) Plot The episode starts off with Kirby and Yoshi going to Duss T.'s Store to get the goggles to find BG Bandit. Meanwhile, General Guy and his troops have to cross a river of lava. General Guy stands on the switch that activates a bridge of blocks, but Johnson dies, so he lets Moore sit on the switch and everyone crosses safely. Kirby tries to carry the box, but it is "mighty heavy" and it squishes him, causing him to lose his Ice Ability. Yoshi sells his ability to Duss T., who trades 1000 coins for it. Suddenly, the platform the box was on collapses and Kirby falls in a dark area. It is revealed to be a surprise party, but Kirby gets scared and runs away. Along the way out, a Spear Guy gives Kirby the box back. Kirby and Yoshi looks inside the box and Kirby takes out some goggles. Kirby tries the goggles on, and everything is orange and yellow. Yoshi then tells Kirby that he sold his copy ability to get the goggles. Kirby, however, becomes overjoyed to hear this, because it's more money than he's ever had. Kirby tries on more goggles and they are X-Ray Vision. Kirby then spots a Dry Bones, but Yoshi thinks it's because he's still wearing the goggles before he finds out that there really is a Dry Bones. He tells them that the goggles Kirby previously wore are called Chozo Technology X-Ray Visors. Kirby gets another pair, and Dry Bones tells them that they are Luminoth Interdimensional Lifeform Scanner goggles. Yoshi asks Dry Bones to leave, because he's getting annoying, so he does. Kirby puts them on, but everything is "staticky". Kirby looks up and spots a mysterious creature (which is actually Reminox) and gets scared. Kirby tries on more goggles and everything is pitch black. Dry Bones returns to tell them that they are Echolocation Visors. Yoshi tells Dry Bones to, once again, leave. Meanwhile, General Guy spots a Lakitu and commands his crew to attack it, but Bulborb attacks. Kirby tries on more goggles, but he says that they only make things red and blue. Yoshi thinks that it's usesless, but Dry Bones comes back and tells them that it's a Scanner. Yoshi tells him to leave, yet again. Kirby now uses it to his advantage. It gives info about Yoshi and Kirby reads (most of it) aloud. Afterward, no more goggles, but there are two objects in the box: a logbook and the World's Largest Foam Peanut. Kirby takes the peanut. List of Comics *Storage *Two Seconds Short *No Respect *Mighty Heavy *Surprise! *Forgot Your Box *New Toys *Infrared *Catch *Irony *SoVeryHappy *X-Ray *Dry Bones *Annoying *Dramatic *Broken *Got Him *Echo *Lakitu! *Scanner *Concentrate *Scanned *Onward *No More Goggles Category:Episodes